


Seven Devils

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- I'm afraid, Ser Davos, I'm not quite myself tonight. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The title comes from "Seven Devils" by Florence + The Machine.  
> 2\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

\- I'm afraid, Ser Davos, I'm not quite myself tonight. -  
Davos lips curve into a small smile as his lord approaches him who is already sitting on the bed half naked: when he reaches him, he puts his hands on Davos shoulders, lowers his face to his and presses one, slow kiss on his waiting lips.  
\- The wine... too much wine. -  
\- Yes, it was quite strong. Dornish wine, if I'm not mistaken. A fine one too. -  
\- My brother, the king, gift. Apparently he was trying to teach me to appreciate the pleasure of life as he calls them. I call them vices, but I didn't like the idea of wasting such a good wine. -  
His lord is slowly undressing, fumbling and fighting with his clothes like he's not used to them; when he manages to get his shirt off, Davos can finally take a good look of him: he put on some weight, thank the Gods, since the last time they saw each other, but he's still too thin and too wiry, like he's still a boy growing into a man's skin.  
Davos caresses his chest, his rough hands sliding over his lord's skin, touching the scars and making him sigh and hold his breath.  
\- May I help you with your clothes?-  
\- I'm perfectly capable of undressing, Davos. -  
\- Of course, I was just suggesting it, because it could, ah, be quite entertaining for you and for me. -  
His fingers dance against his lord's crotch and he bites his lips, removes his hands from his breeches and lets Davos do the work.  
\- I am really not myself, tonight. -  
\- Of course you are, not even your brother entire canteen could change you. -  
His lord caresses his rough cheek and then lets him get up so he can finish undressing too.  
Davos gets on top of him and his lord's hands slide on his shoulders and his back, while Davos kisses and bites the tender flesh of his neck, feeling his lord's pulse against his lips and teeth.  
\- I missed you, I missed this. -  
\- I missed it too. -  
There is a light in his lord's eyes, a small, warm, hidden light that makes Davos heart ache like they're ripping it out of his chest, because he wishes he could just stay forever with his lord, love him, make him feel wanted, but he knows he can't, knows this is something they must hide, something they'll always have to hide.  
It's like a sour taste in his mouth and nothing can make it go away.  
But when he fucks his lord so hard he fears he could break him, drinks his moans and his whimpers like a man in the desert drinks from a pond, caresses his naked body, his lord's nails scratching his sweaty back, for a moment, just for a moment, he can forget there's a world outside that bed.  
That they're not the only two people in the world.  
\- Say my name, Davos, I want to hear you say it. -  
Davos pushes hard inside him, knocking the hair out of his lungs, making him moan desperately.  
\- Stannis... Stannis...-  
Another fast push, another moan.  
\- Again, say it again. -  
\- Stannis... -  
\- Keep saying it, keep saying it! -  
\- Stannis... Stannis... my lord Stannis, my dear Stannis, my loved Stannis... -  
The orgasm hits him too suddenly, too soon, too fast, leaves him spent and empty, his lord trembling in his arms as he comes, moaning his name.  
Something breaks inside him every time, his pieces shattered and scattered around, until Stannis kisses him and puts him back together.  
It's painful, it feels good, it's wrong, but it's so right.  
It's like he's possessed by a devil, a devil of lust, of a love so deep, so buried inside him he's almost scared to look at it.  
Sometimes he wants to end it, for his own sake, for Stannis sake.  
But he can't stop.  
He'll never stop.


End file.
